


Neither Here Nor There

by Sharpey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Kylo Ren, Dark Reylo, Doppelganger, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Mirror Universe, Multi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug, The First Order Wins (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: Reylo, with a multiverse twist. Heed the tags, dark shit will happen. Takes place near the end of TLJ.Mostly inspired by MizJoely's Sherlock fic "Torn" which is amazing and I highly recommend. https://archiveofourown.org/works/965509/chapters/1894023Enjoy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Beginning

~*~

**Here.**

“Please.”

The tone of Ben’s voice was enough to make Rey’s heart tear. Though something inside her felt doubtful. It seemed almost too good to be true. It happened all too fast. Rey trying to get Luke’s sabre, Ben trying to grab it back. Deep down both wanting to be with the other, but each had their own paths to take. That’s when things got worse and rather bizarre. A literal storm cloud opened up in the ceiling, added with the flash of lights from the sabre breaking and the resistance ship colliding with the supremacy. As the storm dissipated, Ben collapsed in disbelief as the last thing he heard before he passed out was Rey's scream. 

~*~

**There.**

Onboard the fully intact Supremacy things took a sudden turn. This timeline, things had been very different from the time Rey and Kylo Ren initially met. There was a darkness in both of them, waiting to consume at any second. A little nudge into the dark side was when they first met. Rey showed no fear when trying to blast the dark Jedi down. When he ‘interrogated’ her it was like they both knew it was meant to be. The fight in the forest seemed to have been the right moment- right after she slashed Ren's face with her sabre. She even changed her name to Kira, a sign of leaving her old life behind and starting a new.

In this world, Kira accepted Kylo’s proposal to be his student long ago. They developed a force bond like no other, being able to tap into each other's mind at a moments notice. Being able to see, touch and talk to one another without being physically together. They became a strong pair and overtook the First Order by simply doing away with Snoke. The lack of remorse was no challenge to Kylo seeing as he was now the Supreme Leader, and had been for a while. Kira had taken a shine to becoming his equal in taking over the galaxy together. She never went back to the resistance. In fact, the resistance became but a little whisper in the far corners of the stars.

The throne room looked the same all around, except the added extra throne. Naturally, the Supreme Leader and Lady could not have just one. Donned in the finest shades of black, the pair stood off to the side admiring the stars that passed. Kylo’s hand around Kira’s waist and her leaning on him, they looked like a regal couple ready to take anything on. The horrors of the things they’d done together might make anyone agree.

“Where to next m’ lady?” Kylo asked with a soft peck on her head.

“Oh, you can probably guess, my Supreme Leader...” Kira smiled and trailed a hand from his chest down to his crotch.

Kira had become no stranger to intimacy at all. In fact, upon the initial meeting and interrogation, she experienced what could only be labelled as a sexual awakening. Kylo didn’t mind AT ALL. They both loved to be in control and being submissive. It was a different experience every time.

Kylo swallowed as his eyes darkened, those fiery red orbs. They shared a similar shade to Kira’s only hers weren’t as red, yet. Her eyes were a bright shade of gold, red just forming on the outer rims. A trademark of fully embracing the dark side.

“Kira...not here.” He warned her as he side glanced to his Knights stationed around the room. Naturally, after killing Snoke his guards retaliated, they were no challenge for this pair. After some consideration, Kylo offered his Knights to come live on the Supremacy in exchange for guarding the throne room.

"Hey, it's not like they've never seen us do it before..." Kira chuckles and reaches up to stroke his scar. "Come here." She grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled him down into a deep, demanding kiss. 

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, holding her close. There was a strange air of silence, followed by a low humming. A literal black hole formed above the room, swirling and thundering. This vortex seemed to be uncontrollably spitting lightning bolts, rapidly followed by an unconscious woman. Once recovered from the shock of what they had just witnessed Kylo was the first to approach the girl, he could see her still breathing. Not dead then. He noted as he knelt down next to her. Carefully and rather unlike Kylo at all- he rolled the woman from her side to her back.

_Impossible._

He coked his head and his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Kylo, who is she?”

“Come have a look, she won’t bite.” Kira stepped up behind him peering over his shoulder and gasped.

“She...looks like me. How is that even possible?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea. Regardless, I don’t want to leave her in the middle of the floor.”

“She’s even dressed how I used to! What the kriff just happened?”

“The resemblance is fascinating.” Kylo tilted his head curiously ignoring Kira’s previous statement. He crouched down and picked up the unconscious look-alike, noting how she was in fact exactly like Kira -appearance-wise at least. 

“What are we going to do with her?”

“No idea yet. There are many possibilities that I can think of though.” He smirked briefly when his mind flashed with perverse thoughts. Kira practically laughed when she could obviously hear his thoughts.

“You are filthy.”

“Shut up, you like it.”

With that, he carried the girl off to the side room and called for a couple of medical staff to tend to her.

~*~

**Here.**

Ben laid on the floor in a daze. What in the kriff just happened? How did it happen?

_Rey._

The realization that he did see her quite literally disappear hit him. He quickly stood up and looked around at the wreckage of a room. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he willed the bond to open up.

_Where are you? Rey._

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey doesn't know whats coming.

**~*~**

**There.**

The medical bay on the Supremacy was state of the art, fitted with the finest and most advanced devices and droids to assist with any and all ailments. They needed it as well. With tempers running high in most higher staff, someone usually ended up in the med bay just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Once Kylo set the for now- unnamed girl on one of the tables, he was requested- ordered more like- to leave the room until the physical was completed. He agreed only to watch through the observation glass windows.

“She will most likely be very distressed when she wakes, I think it's best that she's sedated until we can figure out more.” One of the staff observed once Kylo was beside Kira again.

“I'd like a test done to compare her to myself. I'm genuinely curious.” Kira couldn't help but stare at her look alike. It seemed so surreal that there could be someone out there potentially cloning her for whatever purposes. That was only the tip of the iceberg as far as questions went. There was so many more.

“Of course m'lady we just require a few samples, saliva, hair...anything really.” The medical specialist refrained from stuttering as best she could. Being in the presents of the Supreme Leaders she wanted to pat herself on the back for speaking at all.

~*~

Slipping back into consciousness Rey noted how her whole body felt like it was encased in jelly. Letting her eyes adjust to the light she realized why. She was fully submerged in a bacta tank. She squinted while trying to remember the last moments before things went black.

 _Ben._

Luke’s sabre splitting. 

Snokes dead body. 

The practorian guards. 

Her and Ben fighting _together._

That odd flash of light. 

After that?

...nothing.

Straining to see beyond the tank she saw an all too familiar silhouette. Her sight was still blurry but that shadow was too recognizable.

_Ben...Ben!_

She felt her heart jump in her chest as she flexed and tried to struggle. This caused some tubes around her breathing mask to strain, and pull some IVs in her arms. There was pain in almost every part of her body- which would explain the bacta tank. Panic began to rise in her chest as her thoughts reached to find an explanation. Even when she told herself to try and calm down, it was useless. Until something changed in the way she was breathing. Some sort of anaesthesia was being pumped into her lungs via the mask. It registered with a sweet artificial smell. Within minutes she was calm again and fighting to stay awake. Rey glanced towards Ben’s silhouette and raised her brows in confusion. There was another figure standing next to him. Dressed in the same shades of black, and almost the same height as herself. Rey sighed as she felt herself drifting. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her vision darkened once more. Just outside of the bacta tank as the girl's vitals gradually returned to a relaxed normal, Kira turned to Kylo.

"Did you hear that?" Kira asked without looking away from the tank.

"Yes, I did."

"She recognized you too."

Both of their attention was pulled away when a familiar voice boomed in the med bay. 

“Ren!”

“General Hux.” They both chimed in unison and this clearly being a usual occurrence.

“What is the meaning of this? I’m down on the bridge overlooking new technicians and I heard that a girl spontaneously fell from the ceiling?!”

“In the literal sense yes that is what happened,” Kira admitted refraining to even glance over at the redhead. 

Naturally, Hux had not been the happiest of people when he heard that two dark Jedi's had overtaken Snoke and claimed the First Order as their own. He decided against any rebellion for now. Purely out of fear of being cast aside. He’d worked far too hard to get the position he held now. His jaw clenched, but upon seeing what this girl looked like he gawked.

“How is this even possible. How is there two of you?” He gritted.

“We’re not quite sure about that general,” Kylo stated, his gaze fully fixed on the sleeping girl. 

“I’m having the med staff run some extra tests to ensure she's harmless. So far so good. It will be interesting to hear what she has to say when she’s awake.”

“Do keep me posted.”

“Of course, general.”

~*~

**Here.**

Something clearly happened in that moment. It was the most coincidental timing of events. One thing Ben realized was; he could not find Rey alone. He needed _help_. And he knew where he could get it.   
  
“Ready my ship.” He ordered some nearby troopers while brushing past Hux.   
  
“Are you serious Ren? Now of all the time we have. The Resistance is cornered at the edge and we could finally snuff them out.”

Ben paused before putting his helmet on and turning to face the general.

“What makes you think I’m done, general? Things are just getting exciting. Perhaps some of our lead scientists could look into any suspicious activity just after the untimely death of Snoke. The girl needs to be apprehended.”

Excellent...a distraction. 

~*~


End file.
